


For the Future

by BakaPandy



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, SouRin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, and probably smut later on, future!fic, sourin, still thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has gone on to pursue his dream to compete in the Olympics while Sousuke, who's shoulder never really let him go back onto the competitive stage, becomes a swim coach and coaches a prestigious university with a strong swim team. They're married but they keep their relationship quiet for professional reasons. This is a look into their lives when they are apart and when they are together. </p><p>WARNING: This fic will be entirely comprised of indulgent fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_“And he does it again! Rin Matsuoka of Japan has taken the gold medal!”_

_“Yep, it looks like he’s snatched from Nanase this time. Those two have been rivals since they were kids, I’ve heard.”_

_“How fitting, but they seem to be good friends as well.”_

_“Just look at the crowd go! He’s definitely one of the more popular of contestants.”_

_“Not surprising, considering his good looks!”_

_“Well congratulations to Matsuoka. Moving to the next event-“_

The sports announcer’s voice cut off midsentence when the television went dark one more. Sousuke put the remote down and stood from the couch, stretching. His back crackled satisfyingly. Rolling his neck, he shot a quick glance at his cell phone on the coffee table. With a small knowing smirk, he picked up it and waited. He counted down in his head. _3…2…1…_ The device suddenly buzzed to life, vibrating animatedly as the screen flashed for his attention. “RIN” blinked in large letters. He gave a fond smile before tapping the answer button and bringing the device to his ear.

“SOUSUKE!” Came the voice blasting through the speaker. Sousuke let out a laugh.

“Hi, Rin.” He greeted fondly. “Congratulations.”

“You watched right?!?”

“I’m pretty sure the whole world was watching you.” Sousuke quipped. A laugh barked into his ear. The sound squeezed his heart. His hand shifted to finger the ring dangling from the thin chain around his neck. 

“That doesn’t matter to me, idiot.” Rin’s voice sang. “As long as you were watching, I’m happy.” Sousuke smiled again.

“Ever the romantic, aren’t you.”

“Of course. Never changing either.”

“You were fantastic. Though you were getting a little frantic with your movements by the end.”

“Yeah, I’m working on that.” They shared another laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. Just as Sousuke was about to introduce an ending topic, the bright adrenaline infused voice that had just been present was suddenly replaced by a soft melancholic one. “I miss you.” Heat prickled along Sousuke’s neck and he couldn’t stop the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I miss you, too.” He replied quietly. “But we’ll see each other soon. Your tour’s just a couple more weeks.”

“Yeah, but it’s been so long, Sousuke…” Amused bubbled within him at the whine.

“I’ll Skype you when you get back to your hotel or something.”

“It’s already late there at home, right? Didn’t say you start your season tomorrow morning?”

“It’s fine. Just a few minutes won’t hurt.”

“I won’t be back at the hotel for another couple hours. Go to bed, we’ll find another time.”

“Are you sure? Don’t go crying yourself to sleep now.”

“Shut up! Geez, why did I marry you?”

“Good question. Maybe because you’re in love with me?” There was a snort in response.

“Oi, don't go pulling that shit with me. We all know you were the one who was head over heels in love with me since we were brats.”

 

"I never said I denied that." Sousuke grinned at Rin's chuckle.

"Oh fine, I love you, Sousuke."

“Love you, too, Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the start of a fluffy future fic I've been thinking about for a while haha. I'm still figuring out whether there will be a plot or if it'd just be episodic glimpses of their lives. Most likely the latter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!


	2. Do You Come Here Often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke gets to know the team

“Congratulations to all of you for making the cut. As you should know, I am the head swim coach, Yamazaki Sousuke. Nice to meet you all.” Sousuke’s maintained his hard serious expression as the new recruits meekly mumbled their greeting. “As a reminder,” he continued, “this swim team is one of the top of the nation. Practices will be hard and I require a commitment. If you do not think you can maintain this, then leave now.” With a sharp eye, he surveyed the group for a strained silent moment, mouth quirking ever so slightly at the hesitance in some of the young swimmers. When no one moved, he spoke once more. “Very well then, welcome to the swim team. I look forward to working with you all. Now, your captains will fill you in on the structure of practice and give you tips on managing your time here and school. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to find me in my office, which is right outside of the locker rooms.” Finally he broke into a smile.  “Best of luck to you all, and I will see you at our first practice with the full team this afternoon.” Sousuke gave a curt nod at the chorus of thanks before stepping down to give the podium to the mens’ and womens’ team captains. He left the pool area just as they began their own introductions.

 

Sousuke brooded over the results of the team’s current times. None of the new recruit had exceptional talent, but some had reached close those of returning members. He gave a short nod to himself. Despite losing a handful of seniors the year before, it doesn’t look like the team’s caliber was lowered significantly.

“Coach Yamazaki?” Sousuke looked up at the voice to meet the face of the captain of the women’s team. “The teams all lined up.” She said with a smile. He nodded.

“Let’s go.” He padded after the girl and stood with his arm crossed in front of the line of up young women. “Alright,” He began. “Nice work today. I’m impressed by your times but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t room for improvement. Your first invitational is coming up this weekend so that will be an opportunity for you to prove yourselves. Focus on getting proper rest until then. Any questions before we wrap up for today?” There was a collective mumbled noise that Sousuke assumed to be a negative. He sighed internally. It always took the new comers at least a couple weeks to warm up to him. He absently fingered his necklace. But just before he gave the final word, a hesitant hand raised into the air. Sousuke blinked in surprised. “Yes?” He called. There was a moment of silence before,

“Coach Yamazaki…I-Is it true that you know Matsuoka Rin personally…and that we’ll get to meet him?” Sousuke gave her a bland look, before glancing at the women’s captain standing beside him. The girl continued to stare resolutely forward, but he could just make out the faint smile she fought to suppress. He sighed.

“Minami-kun, was it?” The girl nodded. “Sigh, yes. Matsuoka Rin is a good friend of mine. We grew up together. Usually, I can get him to pay a visit every two years or so. Whether he’ll be able to make it this year, I can’t say. Anything else?” Immediately, he noticed the hum of excitement that had bubbled up from the news.

“What is he like?” Another girl blurted out. “Have you seen him swim in person?” Sousuke gave a wry smile. The atmosphere had lost all of its tense shyness. Perhaps he should just use Rin as the icebreaker from now on.

“He’s as fast and as intense as he seems on television. I know, I competed with him.” He replied, eliciting a wave of ecstatic mutters.

“You competed with him?”

“Yes, actually I was set to go with him to the international stage.” The chattering increased in volume.  “But” He interjected firmly, “I injured myself permanently and was forced to give up on a professional swimming career.” And in an instant, the hum in the air silenced. Sousuke kept his face neutral at the change. “On that note, it is important that you assess and inform me of any bit of discomfort or pain that you might experience. Don’t try and hide it. Don’t make the mistake that I made.” Air had settled just as quickly at it had risen. He closed his eyes, effectively ending the conversation. “That’s all for today. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

 

 

No one asked him about Rin after that. Sousuke assumed the news had traveled through the new team members by word of mouth. It was better for him really; he hated having to repeat himself. Practices went smoothly and both the men’s and the women’s team performed well at the first meet. Sousuke was satisfied to notice that the new members were integrating well and gradually began to interact with him more. It helped when they saw him talk easily and casually to the returning members.

 

“Hey Coach, do you have a girlfriend or something?” Sousuke looked over at the young man toweling his hair by the bench. He was tall and lanky, one of the new members who specialized in freestyle and breaststroke.

“Why should it matter?” He wondered easily. The young swimmer looked over from beneath the towel draped over his head.

“Just curious.“ Came the vague reply. Sousuke snorted. This wasn’t the first time he’d been not so discretely approached by a member of his team. Rin would get a kick out of during their phone call today, as usual.

“I’m in a committed relationship, if that answers your question.” Sousuke could see the disappointed slump of the young man’s shoulder. Absently fingering the ring around his neck, he let out a good-natured chuckle. “I’m too old for you anyway. You’ll find someone far better and closer to your age in due time, I’m sure.” The startled and partly horrified look on the young swimmer’s face amused the swim coach. “Now get back into the pool. As punishment for hitting on your head coach, I want four 50s as fast as you can.” He smirked at the young man’s frantic scrambling and shook his head at the laughter coming from some of the older swimmers. Sousuke noted to have a word with them about teasing and goading the younger team members.

 

Rin laughter rang loud through the speaker of his phone. “That’s a record, isn’t it?” He asked breath shaking with mirth. “Usually it takes a good month or so before one of them tries to ask you out.” Sousuke chuckled low.

“I wouldn’t say he was asking me out. He actually just sounded curious. I might have teased him for more than he intended to show.” There was a snort from Rin’s side of the line.

“Please. If my coach was as hot as you, I’d be tempted to ask him out too. I don’t blame him.” Sousuke could hear the shit-eating grin that had undoubtedly plastered itself on Rin’s face. “I remember the first time this happened. You were so uncomfortable for a while.” Sousuke laughed and Rin soon chimed in. “God I miss you so much.” The Olympic swimmer lamented after their laughter had died down.

“Just two more weeks, right?” Sousuke asked.

“Yeah, I’m really excited. We should call Haru and the others for a get together.”

“Haru is off too?”  
“Yeah, it’s the off-season for us for a few months. I get three whole months with you, Sou-chan.”

“Rin, I thought we put that abomination of a nickname behind us.”  
“Never.” Rin teased. Sousuke shook his head in resignation. “Well I have to go now.” Rin finally said in disappointment. “I love you.” The swim coach smiled fondly.

“I love you, too, Rin. Good night.”

“Night.”


	3. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke gets a pleasant surprise.

Sousuke collapsed on the couch with a tired sigh, cold cola in hand. With the team preparing for regionals, his schedule and list of tasks just continued to grow. Their results so far in the season were progressing far better than he had predicted. Yet, while Sousuke enjoyed his job, at the end of the day, there was always a niggling sense of dissatisfaction. He sighed and took a sip at the cola, staring at nothing in particular as the silence in the empty apartment settled heavily around him. It was suffocating, sometimes, how the silence would wrap him so tightly. He shifted not five minutes later to switch on the television, letting out a sigh of relief as it crackled to life with the sound of the sports channel cutting through the quiet. A glance at his phone showed the time to be 8PM and he sighed, debating whether he should just turn in for the night. Just as he lifted his cola for a sip, his phone buzzed and Rin’s name flashed on the screen. A surprised flutter lit up his stomach and he quickly picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Yo, Sousuke.” Rin’s familiar voice spilled through the earpiece and warmth suddenly spread through him.

“Hey, Rin.” He replied. “I thought you were travelling today? I wasn’t expecting a call.” The ringing laugh in response clenched at Sousuke’s heart.

“Yeah, I was, but I landed a while ago and thought I’d give you a call on the way.” Sousuke couldn’t help the smile twisting onto his mouth.

“How considerate of you.” He replied, voice teasing lightly. Rin laughed again.

“I know right? I’m just so kind. What are you up to right now?” Sousuke pinched the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he reached to mute the television.

“Just sitting at home. I was considering turning in for the night.”

“So early? It’s like only 8!” Sousuke shrugged to the empty room.

“Yeah well, I don’t really have anything else planned for the night. Might as well catch up on some sleep, right?” Rin hummed disapprovingly in response.

“You’re so dull. You should go out or something with friends.”

“You know I’m not into that kind of thing.”

“Tch.” Rin clicked his tongue, annoyed, “Honestly, you’re such a loner. Ah well, I guess it’s good that you’re home tonight then.” Sousuke blinked at that. 

“Why is that?”

“You hungry, Sousuke?” Rin asked out of nowhere, seemingly ignoring his question. Now Sousuke was confused. Brow furrowing, he asked warily,

“Rin…what-“ The line cut dead. In an instant, worry engulfed him as he shot up from his seat. “Rin? RIN?!?” he looked at his phone to see the call had ended. Just as panic was about the set in, the phone lit up once more. He quickly answered. “Rin-!”

“Sorry about that.” Rin continued casually. “Had to pay for the food and accidently hung up while doing so.” Cold relief washed over Sousuke and he collapsed bonelessly back down into his seat.

“Don’t do that to me, you idiot.” He groaned, running a hand down his face.

“Sorry, my darling dearest.” Came the amused retort. Sousuke snorted.

“Anyway, what did you mean about what you said earlier?” He asked once more.

“What did I say earlier?”

“You were saying it was good that I was home and then you said-“ There was a knock on the door. Sousuke frowned.

“What is it?” Rin asked lightly through the phone.

“Someone’s at the door. Give me a second.” Sousuke thought through whether he was expecting anyone as he traversed the living room to the door. He unbolted the door and opened it. “Can I help…” his voice trailed off as he made eye contact with the last person he had expected to see that night. “Rin…” Sousuke barely managed to breathe before his voice failed him entirely. Rin lowered the phone he still held at his ear, a wide grin splitting his face.

“I’m home, Sousuke.”

* * *

 

They acted simultaneously, Sousuke reaching out as Rin leaped at him and they wrapped each other in a desperately tight embrace. Sousuke breathed deeply into Rin’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of shampoo and chlorine. It suddenly felt as if a heavy weight had lifted from his chest as the scent engulfed him. Rin wrapped his arms tightly over his shoulders, fingers buried in his hair. They pulled back slightly, only to reconnect not a moment later, lips meeting. Kissing hungrily at each other, they stumbled back into the apartment, the door closing shut behind them.

Sousuke’s leaned heavily with his back against the door as Rin pushed against him, holding his face securely to his. They seemed to melt into each other, picking up as if they had never been separated. When they finally split, both gasping for breath, Sousuke raised a hand to tenderly caress his lover’s face, running a thumb along his swollen red lips, as if reassuring himself that _Rin was really home._ Rin leaned into the touch, eyes slipping shut behind thin veined lids.

“I thought…” Sousuke finally spoke, his voice soft and breathless, “I thought you weren’t due back for another week.” Rin leaned up again to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I lied.” He mumbled in reply. “I wanted to surprise you, it’s more fun this way.” Sousuke couldn’t help the giddiness in his chest that fueled the chuckle to escape him.

“You romantic jerk.” Rin only grinned in reply before reaching back up to hook his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pulled his face back down for another deep kiss. 

Sousuke never wanted it to end. He never wanted the warmth of the body nestled tightly against him to leave again. His arms tightened around Rin as he pressed another kiss to the top of his head. They had been standing against the door for nearly ten minutes now, just hugging in silence and relishing each other’s presence, only shifting every so often to share a kiss. At some point, Rin had breathed a quiet “I missed you so much” in his chest and Sousuke realized that it had been already six months since they’d seen each other in person. He buried his face into Rin’s hair; letting the familiar scent he never realized he’d miss so much wash over him.

“Hey.” Rin finally murmured quietly into Sousuke’s shirt. “Help me bring my stuff in.” Reluctantly, the two of them separated but Rin’s hand never relinquished its grip on Sousuke’s as he pulled him out of the front door once more and grabbed his two large suitcases, dragging them to the bedroom. Rin crossed his arms as he looked around. “And here I was thinking I’d come back to a completely different place.” 

“You always said I had terrible taste in décor. I thought it’d be a safe choice to leave everything be.” Rin snorted.

“Well at least it hasn’t become a terrible mess.”

“It’s surprisingly difficult to do that when you don’t have anyone around to annoy by making a mess.” Rin peered over his shoulder at his husband.

“You sound so lonely.” Sousuke shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Can’t really deny that.” Rin clicked his tongue in mild irritation as he strode over and crowded himself onto his lover’s lap, straddling him.

“As I said, you can be such a loner sometimes. What happened to your friends?” Sousuke shrugged again, leaning back on his hands so he could look more comfortably up at Rin.

“We all work full time jobs. Can’t exactly pester them just because I was feeling a bit lonely.” Rin heaved a heavy resigned sigh.

“Really…” but he then flashed a coy grin, “Well, I hope you savored that privacy because I’m not leaving you alone for the next three months.” Sousuke only grinned back before Rin leaned in for another kiss.

It didn’t last long, much to Sousuke’s disappointment, when suddenly his lap was cold again. But he jerked in shock when his knees were abruptly pried apart and his looked quickly down to find Rin knelt between them, hands already poised to unbuckle Sousuke’s belt.

“Oi, Rin-“ Sousuke began.

“Sousuke.” Rin interrupted, still fiddling with the belt. “I have been abstinent for six months, during which I barely had time to myself, let alone to jerk off. Do you know how frustrating that is?” He emphasized his point by unzipping Sousuke with unnecessary force.

“Rin, I get it.” Sousuke replied, his throat going dry. “I’m not exactly any different. But you should rest first. You’ve been travelling all day haven’t you?”

“I’m fine. I want this. I need this.” Rin pried the flaps of his jeans apart. “I need you.” Sousuke groaned. “Plus,” the swimmer continued, his voice taking that lilting, teasing tone that never failed to rile Sousuke up, a tone Sousuke hadn’t heard in so long that the force of it felt like a spear through his chest. Rin lightly tapped the stirring bulge strapped beneath cotton with his finger. “You’re not exactly protesting here.”

“Goddamn it, Rin…” he muttered. And with a flash of teeth through a cheeky grin, Rin ducked his head down to press his mouth against the clothed bulge, puffing hot air so the warmth permeated through the fabric. Sousuke groaned again as he doubled over so he hovered over a head of red hair. Rin continued to mouth gently at his groin and through the haze of lust that suddenly overtaken him, Sousuke vaguely noticed Rin’s arm moving as he palmed himself. He felt fingers hook under his waistband and tugged. Sousuke shifted slightly in assistance as Rin freed him from his jeans and boxers, exposing him to the cool air. Rin pulled back with a lick of his lips and stood again, discarding his own pants in the process, then strode, ass bare, to the head of the bed to rustle through the nightstand drawer. Sousuke allowed himself the luxury of enjoying the view only to be startled by Rin’s soft cry of triumph and he came sauntering back, brandishing a bottle of lubricant. Sousuke cocked an eyebrow at his lover, then asked,

“You’re planning on going all the way tonight?”

“Of course.” Came the retort. “I didn’t wait six damn months for half-assed sex.” Sousuke let out a quiet laugh as Rin knelt back down between his knees.

“You’re so needy.”

“Not my problem. You’re the one who proposed first, remember?” The redhead replied casually. Sousuke laughed loud this time and dove in for a kiss, pulling Rin’s chin up to meet him. They separated when Sousuke pulled back with a grunt as a nimble hand wrapped around his hardening length. 

“Rin…” he gasped as his lover pumped him.

“Geez…” Sousuke barely heard Rin mutter breathlessly. “I nearly forgot how damn big you are. Do your students make comments?” A guttural noise escaped Sousuke throat at that.

“Please don’t bring up my students while we’re doing something like this.” Rin grinned. “And no. I’m fully dressed when coaching.”

“Good,” Rin approved. “I don’t want to share anyway.” And he gave a pointed hard pump. Sousuke grunted and shot a half-hearted glare at his husband. He moaned when warm wet heat engulfed him. A hot tongue pressed against him, teasing and licking the sensitive surface until Sousuke’s legs trembled. Rin pressed down, taking him in inch by inch, until his jaw stretch uncomfortably wide and the tip of Sousuke’s cock hit the back of his throat, engulfing him in the familiar musk he missed so much. Sousuke moaned again and threaded his fingers through strands silken hair as Rin worked his mouth around his length, coating it sloppily in saliva.

“Ngh…” Sousuke groaned when Rin tongued hard against the sensitive tip, “I don’t remember you being this good at this…” he mused breathlessly. Rin only hummed, sending a tingling shock of sensation through his body. Sousuke’s grip in Rin’s hair tightened. “O-Oi, keep this up and-“ His voice strangled itself as an erotic moan ripped through Rin’s full mouth as he dragged his lips sensually up Sousuke’s length and then released him with a loud and obscene pop. Rin held him in an infuriatingly erogenous gaze as he looked back up at Sousuke with heavily hooded eyes dark with arousal. Gritting his teeth as six month’s worth of suppressed arousal suddenly bubbled to the surface, Sousuke dove for another kiss, a hand gripping a pointed chin to pull the both of them fully onto the bed. Rin laughed into his lips, moving easily with his lover as they both fell against the mattress. Large hands were suddenly everywhere at once, touching every exposed surface, leaving a burning trail along Rin’s skin in their wake. He gasped when Sousuke gripped their lengths together and began to pump slowly. Burying his nose into the crook of his husband’s neck, Rin rolled his hips in time with the motion between them. He grinned into hot skin when he felt a nip against his neck.

“Sousuke…” Rin called breathily, relishing the shudder that wracked the larger body beneath him. “I want you…please…” He let out another breathless laugh as strong arms tightened around him and their positions were suddenly reversed. Rin looked loving at the handsome face that now hovered above him.

“Do you have any idea…” Sousuke murmured, voice a deep purr dripping with arousal that twisted at the pooling heat deep in Rin’s lower abdomen, “what you do to me?” Rin flashed his teeth in a lascivious smirk as he looped his arms heavily around his husband’s neck, pulling him close so that their noses brushed.

“Show me.” He challenged, gazing straight into dark teal eyes. Sousuke sealed their lips with another kiss, tongue pressing into Rin’s mouth urgently. Shifting his weight to his left arm, Sousuke groped blindly on the bed around them with his other hand.

“Here.” Rin breathed huskily into his ear as a familiar plastic bottle was pressed into his hand. Sousuke hummed in thanks as he continued to leave kisses along a sharp jaw. He opened the bottle and coated his hand liberally. Rin spread his legs and Sousuke settled between them as he reached back to press a slicked finger against a tight pucker. Massaging the still tense muscle gently, Sousuke spread lubricant against the hot skin, applying just enough pressure for the pad of his finger to broach the resistance to push some of the lubricant inside. Rin rolled his hips insistently against him, encouraging him to move on. With a little force, he thrust the first finger gently past the initial ring of resistance. Beneath him, Rin’s breath hitched slightly at the intrusion, muscles tightening briefly before relaxing.

“How are you doing?” Sousuke asked quietly as he fingered Rin with shallow thrusts.

“M’fine.” Rin mumbled in reply, “You’re always so gentle. I’m not made of glass you know. And it’s not like it’s my first time…” Sousuke chuckled and continued to kiss down his lover’s neck.

“I know, but it’s been a while. I don’t want to hurt you, plus I hardly want to be held responsible when you can’t swim properly anymore.” Rin snorted and opened his mouth to retort, only to let out a moan as Sousuke trailed down his body to wrap his lips around his cock. His back arched at the sensation of both his front and back being stimulated simultaneously.           

“S-Sousuke, hurry up!” Rin prompted impatiently. He bit his lip as another finger joined the first and began to scissor him open. Running his hands through short-cropped hair, he gripped hard when a wet tongue teased the slit of cock. “Sousuke!” Rin cried, pulling his lover’s lips from him. “I’ll come if you keep this up!” Sousuke only leaned back up to press a kiss to his nose.

“Pay back for earlier.” He quipped. Before Rin would respond, a sharp curl of the fingers buried inside him sent a jolt of pleasure shooting through his body. A loud moan ripped from Rin’s throat and he hugged Sousuke’s head tight against his chest. Sousuke continued to finger him, a third finger joining the other two as he stretched his lover open agonizingly slowly.

“Ngh…enough already…” Rin whimpered as the fingers probed and twisted inside him,  making hi feel as if he might melt into a puddle. Sousuke moved to kiss away the tears pooling at the corners of eyes framed by long lashes as if he hadn’t heard him. With a frustrated cry, Rin flipped them again, letting a small whine as Sousuke’s fingers slipped from him. Sitting heavily on his lover’s hips, Rin glowered down at Sousuke. “Right now, I just need a good fuck.” Stunned eyes stared back at him. “We can do the lovey-dovey slow stuff next time.” Amusement passed briefly over Sousuke’s face before it was replaced with alarm as Rin lift his hips to line himself with his lover’s length.

“Wait, Rin,” came the protest, “I don’t have a condom-‘

“No condom.” Rin interrupted. “When I said I wanted you, I mean _all_ of you.”

“But you-“

“I’ll deal with clean up.” No further words were uttered as Rin slowly dropped himself onto Sousuke’s awaiting length. Rin’s back ached at the sensation of being broached, throwing his head back as a moan hissed from between his teeth. Sousuke’s fingers pressed bruising marks into his hipbones, the grip tightening and trembling as Rin took him inside inch by inch. When Rin had finally dropped his ass flush against Sousuke’s hips, the thick length filling him so deep inside that Rin could feel every twitching throb, he pitched forward slightly, hands resting on Sousuke’s toned stomach for support. “Fucking huge as always…” he muttered with a glance at his husband. It was satisfying to see the look of absolute bliss in those dark teal eyes. The both of them were trembling, Rin careful not to move too much as he adjusted to the length inside him. The initial penetration had sent searing pain through him, but it dulled to an aching discomfort. 

“Rin…” Sousuke rasped through gritted teeth, fingers digging insistently into Rin’s hipbones.

“I hear you, just a couple more seconds.” Rin rolled his hips experimentally, effectively tearing loud groans from the both of them. With a shuddering breath, he lifted his hips up slightly then dropped back down, and continued until he developed a slow sensual rhythm that had the pair gasping.

“W-What happened to a good fuck…” Sousuke managed to quip through gritted teeth.

“Oh hush-AH-you. I might have overestimated myself a bit. Or maybe you’re just too—NGH—damn big—god damn it, Sousuke, _there_.” One particular shallow thrust had hit that sensitive bundle of nerves he was looking for. Rin angled himself so that every few thrusts would rub against that spot. Sousuke, moving in tandem with him, ran his hands along Rin’s skin, touching whatever surface he could reach, but it wasn’t enough.

“Rin…” he whined, attempting a teasing tone through his lust hazed voice, “I want to kiss you…”

“Ngh…” Rin whined just as annoyingly back, “too far…”

“Fine, then.” And there was a yelp as Rin suddenly found himself on his back, Sousuke hovering over him.

“You impatient little shit.” Rin jabbed with a glower, though it did little to hide the affection in his voice. Sousuke only silenced him with a kiss and shifted his hips forward in a sharp thrust. Rin gasped as Sousuke began a brutal rhythm that had the bed beneath them creaking. Reaching up to latch his arms securely around Sousuke’s neck, Rin clung for dear life as they made love.

“I love you.” Rin heard a deep, husky voice mumble into his ear. “I missed you so much, I love you, Rin.” Sousuke continued to chant. Rin clung tighter, barely able to respond with the blinding pleasure spearing through him as Sousuke hit his prostate repeatedly.

“I missed you, too…Sousuke.” He managed to gasp before tugging his husband down into a kiss, hoping that instead would convey his thoughts.    

They were both encroaching upon climax as their movements became increasingly erratic. Rin cried out when Sousuke reached between their bodies to grip his length and pumped in time with his thrusts. Their heated mumblings had been reduced to reciting each other’s names in between kisses. Then, with a final thrust, Sousuke came, shuddering with Rin’s name on his lips. Rin tumbled over the edge alongside him with a loud cry, clinging to the body against him as orgasm tore through him. He only came to his senses when Sousuke collapsed heavily on top of him, breath ragged in his ear. Rin brought a hand to comb idly through short-cropped hair as euphoria buzzed between them. Once their breathing as had slowed, Sousuke extricated himself from Rin, eliciting a simultaneous groan from the two of them, and flopped on the bed next to him. 

“Good to know,” Rin began once he had caught his breath, “that you haven’t lost your touch.” His only response was a derisive snort from beside him, but neither of them could stop the laughter that suddenly pealed out between them. Despite the ache he felt in his backside, Rin rolled over his lover so that he lay flush on Sousuke’s chest, ignoring the stickiness between them, and pillowed his chin on his arms. Sousuke raised a hand to caress his cheek, running his thumb gently over kiss-swollen lips.

“Have I told you how much I missed you?” he wondered quietly.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Rin replied, voice dripping with coy sarcasm, “you might have mentioned it once or twice, or about ten times.” Sousuke only grinned one of those wide toothy smiles that never failed to flip Rin’s stomach upside down. Pouting at the flutters in his gut, Rin pushed himself up along Sousuke’s body to press their lips together again. “I missed you, too, sorta.” He murmured with a smile when they separated, though their lips never strayed further than a couple centimeters from each other.

“Sorta?” came the laughing response.

“Ok, a decent amount.”

“Well it’s good to know you’re still a dick.”

“A dick you worship.”

“Unfortunately, yes, god help me.”

They grinned at each other, reveling in how easily they fit against each other. Rin laid back down, resting his cheek on Sousuke’s collarbone. Sousuke’s hand found its way to his hair, petting him gently. Rin began to idly finger the ring  attached to the chain looped around his lover’s neck. With a small smile, he tugged the chain around until he reached the clasp and unhooked it, slipping the ring from it.

“Rin?” Sousuke asked softly from somewhere over him. Without replying, Rin took Sousuke’s left hand and slipped the ring securely onto the fourth finger. He then entwined their hands, weaving their fingers together so that the matching bands clinked softly against one another. A low chuckle rumbled through the body beneath him. “Not worried about the questions anymore?” Sousuke queried in amusement

“I couldn’t give a shit at this point.” Came the terse reply. “I put it back on my finger the moment I was free to go. I might just keep it there from now on.” Sousuke chuckled again.

“It’s up to you. Though I’m surprised people haven’t started asking you questions yet.”

“I’ve gotten pretty good at dodging them. It sucks more when people start hitting on me.”

“I understand the feeling.”

They in a comfortable silence for a while longer until Rin pushed himself up once more to frame arms around Sousuke’s head, staring down at him with a wolfish grin,

“Ready for round two?” Sousuke laughed into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME PORN.  
> Writing smut is pretty exhausting haha...


	4. Throwdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after and some domesticity

Insistent beeping cut through Sousuke’s consciousness, dragging him out from the dredges of sleep. With a soft resistant groan, he rolled over to silence the sound, only to find himself anchored in place by a heavy weight along the entirety of his left side. Cracking open an eye, he was met with a face full of red hair. Warmth spread through him as the memory of the previous night washed over him and he raised a hand to run fingers through silken strands, smoothing out sleep-twisted knots. The beeping continued to sound, now accompanied by incessant vibrating. Sousuke attempted to reach his phone without jostling the body against him, but it sat just beyond his fingertips. The warm cheek plastered to his chest rubbed against his skin.

“Hmm, turn it off…” complained a hoarse sleepy voice as Rin nuzzled his face into against him.

“I can’t reach it.” Sousuke replied quietly in amusement, “Not with you weighing me down like this.” He chuckled at the halfhearted knee digging into his thigh. With another groan, Rin pushed himself up to reach over Sousuke, patted blindly on the nightstand until there was a dull thud and the room went silent again. Rin collapsed back down against Sousuke, eliciting a grunt from him.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t do that, Rin. I have to go to work.” Sousuke intoned reluctantly.

“Do you _have_ to?” Rin mumbled into his skin.

“Yes, Rin. Now scoot over. It’s like sleeping with a giant cat heavy ass cat.”

“I forgot how much of an asshole you are in the mornings.” Sousuke only pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Rin rolled over with a melodramatic huff, unplastering himself from his lover. Sousuke sat up and stood from the bed, spine crackling as he stretched. “Like an old man.” Rin commented in amusement, one appreciative eye peeking up at Sousuke’s backside from behind the pillow. Sousuke rolled his shoulders.

“Yeah well, last night was a lot more active than I’m used to.” He replied lightly. Rin snorted before he replied,

“Well at least you’re not sore as fuck. I doubt I can get out of bed today.” Sousuke surveyed his lover over his shoulder, the corner of his mouth quirking up in amusement.

“Who was the one who kept insisting on doing it again?” he wondered, tapping his chin in mocking thought.

“Shut up. You should be grateful I missed your dumb ass.”

“Was it my ass or my d-“ Sousuke laughed when a pillow collided with his face.

“Go get ready or you’ll be late for work.” Rin grumbled. Sousuke padded towards the bathroom.

“Whatever you say, darling.”

“Fuck you.” Sousuke closed the bathroom door with a grin.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll come in next week.”

Sousuke blinked as he pocketed his keys. “What?” He asked intelligently. Rin peered at him over his mug from his position leaning against the kitchen counter. Despite his complaining earlier, he had dragged himself out of bed shortly after Sousuke. He was dressed in a simple black tank top and baggy sweats that Sousuke suspected actually belonged to him, judging by how low they sat on Rin’s narrow hips.

“I said I’ll drop in next week, to meet your students.” Rin elaborated before taking a sip from his mug and pushing himself off the counter. Sousuke smiled.

“I’m sure they’d be ecstatic.” Taking one last sweeping glance to his surroundings and a pat on his pockets to check that he had all of this belongs Sousuke turned to leave. “Well, I’m of-“ His words were caught by lips pressing against his. He stared, half stunned in place when Rin pulled away again with a smile.

“Take care and have a nice day.” Sousuke let out a quiet laugh once he returned to himself.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

“You look a bit tired, Coach.”

Sousuke looked over at one of his students, one of the freshmen he noted vaguely, standing beside him after hiding another yawn behind his hand. “Huh?” Oh, yeah.” He muttered as he registered the comment. “Just a late night last night, that’s all.” Twisting the ring around his finger absently, its presence unfamiliar yet satisfying, he didn’t notice the stare it received.

* * *

 

“Alright, good work today everyone.” Sousuke announced once the team had assembled before him. Scanning his clipboard, he gave a satisfied nod. “All of you are improving well, your hard work is paying off. Now I have a quick announcement to make.” He couldn’t help the quirk in his lips at how the young men seemed to perk up anxiously at his words. “Next week, you’ll be having a couple of joint practices with the women’s team, so keep your schedules open. I’ll let you know which days through an email later on today.” There was a wave of quiet murmurs. “That is all, enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Coach!” Sousuke looked over to see the men’s captain jog up to him once the team had dispersed.

“What’s up, Todou-kun?” He asked, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. A wicked grin spread across the young man’s face.

“Is what’s happening next week what I think is going to happen?” He asked, voice brimming with glee. Sousuke smiled pleasantly in response.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He said mysteriously, but he smirked, regardless. “Don’t harass the newbies too much, alright?” Todou grinned back at him

“Of course not, Coach.”

* * *

 

When Sousuke opened the door to his apartment that evening, small bag of groceries in hand, he was hit with the foreign aroma of cooking. A smile touched his lips as he let himself in and toed his shoes off in the foyer.

“I’m back.” He called in greeting. There was no response save for the continuous loud sizzling coming from the direction of the small kitchen. He sauntered into the apartment and was greeted by Rin’s back to him at the stove, one hand propped on a hip as the other brandished cooking chopsticks. Sousuke crept silently up to him, took a breath, and blew a stream of air, ruffling the wisps of flyaway hair at the nape of Rin’s neck. He sniggered as Rin jumped with a squawk and whipped around to glare daggers at him, bottom lip jutting out in an accusing pout as he gripped the back of his neck.

“ASSHOLE.” Rin snarled as he proceeded to smack Sousuke repeatedly on the side of his arm. “DON’T JUST SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!” Sousuke defended himself against the assault, laughing. Rin huffed once he was satisfied with his retaliation and turned back to the stove. “Welcome back.” He muttered.

“I’m back.” Sousuke repeated with a chuckle.

“Did you get the things I asked you to buy?”

 “Mhmm,” Sousuke hummed in confirmation as he moved to press himself behind Rin, arms snaking around his waist in an embrace. Rin leaned back into him. “Tonkatsu?” Sousuke he asked once he got a good look at the stove over Rin’s shoulder.

“Hmm, though I’m considering dumping your share in the trash after that stunt you just pulled.” Rin mumbled irritably. Sousuke chuckled and pressed his nose into the back of his lover’s ear.

“I’m sorry, forgive me?”

“I’ll consider it.”

Laughing softly, Sousuke pulled away to shrug off his jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. “Scrubbed the kitchen spotless, I see.” He observed with a sweeping glance around.

“To be honest, I expected it to be worse.” Rin replied lightly. Sousuke shrugged as he moved to set the table and check on the rice.

“I don’t cook very often, a couple times a week, if I’m lucky.” Rin shot him an accusatory look over his shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been living off convenience store meals this whole time.” Sousuke only shrugged again, sheepishly. Shaking his head, Rin let out a heavy resigned sigh.

“Your diet wasn’t great to begin with.” He muttered grumpily under his breath. “That stuff is hardly enough to sustain you. It’s a wonder you can maintain a body like yours.”

“Luck of the draw, I suppose.” Rin scoffed. “It’s nice though,” Sousuke continued as he sat down, “coming back to you cooking for me.”

“I expect the favored returned.” Came the curt reply accompanied by a twirl of chopsticks in the air. “How was your day?” Rin then asked as he placed the last cooked piece of tonkatsu onto the plate and made his way to join Sousuke at the kitchen table.

“Fine, they’re doing well. Though I think they’re pretty excited for you to come in.” Rin handed him a bowl of rice and sat down with his own.

“You told them about me?”

“No, I just said there will be some joint practices next week. I’m pretty sure the older students caught on though.”

“Well, you never were the subtle type. Especially when it came to me.” Rin raised a suggestive eyebrow with his words. He was met with a deadpan stare, making him laugh. Sousuke stood and navigated towards the fridge. “Get me one, too.” Rin called. Sousuke peered into the fridge for the familiar red cans of cola to see only one remaining. Lips curling into a smile, he grabbed it and turned to face Rin, leaning casually against the refrigerator as he dangled the soda can at him.

“Rin, last one.” Rin looked up from his phone, blinked once, before a sharp wicked grin split his features, lighting up a challenging fire in his eyes. He stood with a clatter and made his way towards Sousuke, who also strode easily over to meet him.

“Rock,” they chanted in unison, “Papers, scissors, SHOOT.” And they thrust their fists at each other, revealing their plays at the last signaling shout.

“FUCK YES. “ Rin cheered, fists punching the air in victory. Sousuke groaned in disappointment then pressed the cold surface of the soda can to Rin’s cheek, eliciting a yelp. “Hey!” Rin protested, snatching the can from him. “I was considering sharing it with you, but I change my mind now.” Sousuke grinned and leaned in to peck a quick kiss to his husband’s forehead.

“I wouldn’t have taken it anyway. You won it fair and square.” Rin flicked his cheek in retaliation.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW. Yay, new update! Sorry this is a short one. I wanted to end here before I moved onto the next part
> 
> Anyway, writing fluffy and domesticity between the two of them is terribly fun and they're so gross


	5. Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swim team finally meets the famed Matsuoka Rin

Rin tipped the lip of the baseball cap lower over his sunglass covered eyes as he entered the university athletic facility. So far, he had managed to avoid being recognized, but that was a significantly harder task when people walked so close to him. He sidled up to the front desk and hesitated a moment to call for the attention of the student working there.

“Can I help you, sir?” Rin jerked at the suspicious tone and look up to meet the slightly narrowed gaze of said student.

“Uh…” he responded intelligently before raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I’m looking for Coach Yamazaki, he coaches the swim team?”

“Coach Yamazaki is currently in the middle of practice right now, do you have an appointment or something with him?” Silently cursing Sousuke for neglecting to tell him the direction of his office Rin, replied hastily,

“Uh, yeah, I know. But he told me to come find him at this time so could you tell me how to get to the pool or er…let him know I’m here?”

“I’m sorry but the pool is not open to the public right now so I can’t let you in, but I will go let him know that you’re here. Can I get a name?”

“Ri-Gou.” Rin corrected himself hastily.

“Rigou?”

“Gou. Just Gou.” The student gave him another skeptical look before nodding slowly.

“Alright, please wait here a moment.” A heavy sigh released from deep within Rin’s chest once the student disappeared back into the office. He didn’t really know why he was going such lengths to hide his identity. It wasn’t as if he was going to keep it hidden very long anyway.

 

* * *

“Coach Yamazaki?”

Sousuke looked over from his seat observing the team on the bench to see one of the student workers from the front desk approach him. “Yes?”

“There’s a…suspicious man looking for you at the front desk. He says you’re expecting him. He gave his name as Gou. Do you know him because Ami-san is about three seconds from calling security on him.” Sousuke stared at the young woman in bewilderment for a second before barking a short laugh into his hand.

“Seriously? How awkward can he get.” He muttered into his fist. “It’s alright, let him in. I am expecting him. I forgot to let him know where my office was.”

“You’re sure, Coach Yamazaki? He looks like he’s about to hijack the place.” She replied uncertainly. Sousuke waved a hand dismissively, shoulders still shaking slightly in quiet laughter.

“It’s fine. You’ll know why he’s dressed like that sooner or later.” The young woman gave him another unsure look before nodding and walking out of the natatorium.

Still smiling, Sousuke stood from his seat and blew his whistle with one long shrill tone. Dozens of heads turned to look at him. “Alright everyone.” Sousuke called out. “Line up together here, we’re changing things up a little bit today.” The natatorium echoed with puzzled murmurs punctuated with the occasional splash of water as the men’s and women’s swim teams congregated in a haphazard lineup before him. Just then, the double doors opened and a dark jacket clad man strode in, face obscured by sunglasses and the shadow of his baseball cap. The entire pool area suddenly went silent. With a small smile Sousuke beckoned the man to join him on the podium. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce Olympic gold medalist, Matsuoka Rin.”

 

* * *

 

The stunned silence seemed to stretch forever as Rin finally pulled off the sunglasses and cap, grinning as he tossed his hair from his face. “Hey you guys, nice to meet you.” The tumultuous ruckus that followed was deafening as exclamations of shock mixed with screams of excitement. Sousuke chuckled to himself as Rin futilely tried to calm the noise. He blew another single note on his whistle, the commotion quieted slightly as the attention was turned back to Sousuke.

“Rin has kindly offered to give you all some guidance on your swimming.” He said to the many pairs of awed eyes staring at him.

“Yep.” Rin continued easily, casually propping an arm on Sousuke’s shoulder. He grinned at the startled looks. “I thought I’d give Sousuke here a helping hand with you all while I’m on my break. I’ll be hanging around every other day or so for the next couple of months. So, all of you better be ready for a tough work out. I’m not going easy on you just because you’re Sousuke’s precious students.” He flashed his teeth in a sharp smirk and winked.

“Well,” Sousuke said with a small smile. “What are you guys waiting for? Get back to practice.”

 

* * *

 

“Man, we are such a lucky team. I can’t believe we get to be coached by Matsuoka Rin himself.”

“Right? This is going to be so amazing. I hope we can see him swim.”

“Oh my god he’s even hotter in person, I can’t believe this.”

“Did you notice he and Coach Yamazaki are on a first name basis?”

“Well, Coach did say they grew up together right?”

“Yeah, I think so?”

 

* * *

Rin smiled to himself as he stretched, amused by the little snippets of conversations he caught. He glanced at Sousuke to see him speaking casually to a couple of his students.

“Alright.” He said suddenly, straightening as he pulled his elbow over his head. All the attention in the natatorium turned to him. “How about a little demo to start?” There was an excited chorus of agreement. “Sousuke.” Rin called as he pulled his shirt over his head and stepped out of his track pants, revealing swimming jammers underneath. “Want to race?” he asked with a sly grin. The silence was suffocating when Sousuke suddenly felt dozens of burning gazes turn on him. He silently cursed Rin as he shook his head, ready to decline.

“I can’t, I don’t-“

“Oh come on, for me? Please, _Sou-chan._ ” Rin let the abhorred nickname slide mischievously off his tongue. He could barely contain his laughter at the bugged out looks coming from the swim team surrounding them as Sousuke pressed his hand to his face. Rin knew he was going to pay for it later, but at the moment, he didn’t care.

“Let me get changed.” Sousuke muttered before he turned and headed towards his office. Rin grinned after him, then whirled around to face the shocked stares directed at him.

“I’m guessing he hasn’t swam for you guys yet, has he?” There were a few mumbled “no, sirs” and head shaking. “Well, I think it’s about time for you all to see just how good your coach is, too.” He snapped the strap of his goggles against the back of his head with a smirk and dove into the pool.

 

* * *

Sousuke rolled his shoulders as he re-entered the natatorium, only to be met with the crowd of swim team members surrounding the pool, watching eagerly as Rin swam his warm up laps. He smiles satisfactorily as they commented on his formed and noted how he seems to cut through the water so effortlessly. He approached the pool and crouched at the head of Rin’s lane, just as Rin approached him to complete the lap. Everyone else had gone silent once more as they watched the pair. Rin emerged from the water, slipped his goggled up to rest at his hairline and grinned at Sousuke.

“Get warmed up and we’ll get started.” He said. Sousuke shook his head in mild exasperation and hopped into the pool in the next lane. After a few laps, he surfaced from the water to Rin’s hand reaching down to him. He gripped it and allowed himself to be pulled up. For a moment, it felt as if they were back in high school, back at Samezuka Academy, swimming and competing together again. Rin lifted a fist to him and Sousuke bumped it with his own with a small chuckle. “So, how about it, Coach? 100 meter freestyle?” Rin asked.

“100 meter butterfly.” Sousuke corrected without hesitation. Rin’s smile curved downwards into a worried frown.

“Will your shoulder be alright?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been practicing with it regularly without any problems.”

“Let’s go, Coach Yamazaki!” The two of them jumped at the cheer, yanked back to the present. They shared a glance before Rin grinned and clapped Sousuke on the back.

“Well then, let’s not keep our audience waiting.”

 

* * *

 They poised themselves on adjacent starting blocks, crouched forward and muscles tensed as they waited for the starting signal. Giddiness hummed through Sousuke’s entire being as he stared down the swim lane stretching before him. He couldn’t remember the last time his body hummed so greatly, pumped up on the adrenaline that comes with an impending race. A glance to his side showed Rin crouched forward in an identical starting position, lips pulled back in a vicious grin and Sousuke instantly knew that he wasn’t planning on holding back in the slightest. The shrill tone of the starting whistle cut through the air and they pounced simultaneously into the water, body arching in perfect form. With each powerful breach above the water, they could hear the thunderous cheers reverberating throughout the natatorium. But neither of the two competitors paid them any mind, focused only on each other and feeling of their breaths burning in their chests. Exhilaration bound the two of them together, encasing them in their own world where it was only the two of them and the water’s embrace.

Sousuke kept up with Rin through the first leg, but after they had launched themselves off the turn together, the difference in their training level began to show and Sousuke found himself lagging behind. But he felt none of the frustration and disappointment that would have consumed him all those years ago. Now, only pride blossomed from his chest to the furthest reach of his extremities, propelling him forward. By the time his hand hit the wall and he straighten to his feet, chest heaving, Rin was already tossing water from his hair with a grin and extending a fist to him.

“Nice work, Sousuke.” He said with a gentle smile, his words genuine. Sousuke let out a quiet laugh and tapped the proffered fist with his own. He distantly noticed that the audience had increased in numbers since the start of the race.

“Amazing, Coach Yamazaki! Even if you did lose, your time was still the fastest on the team!” Came a voice somewhere above them. Rin laughed.

“Well, of course!” he exclaimed before Sousuke could reply. “He wasn’t my greatest rival for nothing.” Sousuke chuckled gently as he pushed himself out of the pool, Rin right behind him.

“Really? What about Nanase Haruka?” Another student asked. Rin waved his hand absently.

“Haru came later, plus he only swims free. I was the one who taught Sousuke butterfly when we were brats, you know. He beat me all the time, it was frustrating.” He shot Sousuke a smug grin. “Before I knew it, he was top ten in Japan for butterfly.”

“Yeah well,” Sousuke finally cut in, rolling his shoulders. “That’s certainly not the case anymore.”

“Sousuke.” Sousuke glanced over to meet Rin’s pout. “Don’t be such a spoil sport. You were amazing.” A flash of emotion flitted across bright red eyes and Sousuke shook his head, already guessing Rin’s thoughts. He reached out and ruffled Rin’s hair, digging his finger in wet locks.

“Don’t cry now, Rin.” He said, voice teasing. “I’m happy where I am now.” His hand was batted away with a huff.

“Well anyway.” Rin straightened to turn his attention to the swim team members staring between them, propping his hands on his hips. “Let’s take a look and see what this team has to offer, hm?”

 

* * *

“They’re a thing aren’t they? They’re definitely a thing.”

“I can’t believe it. Our hot, stoic, swim coach is dating Olympic gold medalist, Matsuoka Rin.”

“Not dating, married to.”  
“What?!?”

“The rings! Have you guys not seen the rings?”  
“Wait, the one Coach Yamazaki has around his neck all the time?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t around his neck this time.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Definitely not kidding. Matsuoka had a matching one.”

“This is too much to handle right now.”

“How come no one’s ever mentioned this before?”

“Who knows? Maybe they’re trying to keep it quiet?”

“They’re hardly being subtle about it…”

“Right? They way they flirt is unbelievable.”

“This simultaneously the most amazing and the most devastating news.”

“Man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Coach Yamazaki smile more than he has today.”

“It’s so weird! Ah, but they’re so cute together.”

“It’s unfair how good they look together.”

 

* * *

 “Well that was fun.”

Sousuke chuckled then wondered, “Was it fun teaching my students or was it fun taking every opportunity to humiliate me? I can’t believe you used that stupid nickname in front of them”

“Definitely humiliating you.” Rin replied with a flash of teeth. “Can’t have them glorifying you too much.” Sousuke scoffed at his words.

“ _I’m_ the one being glorified?” Rin only smiled and laced their fingers together as they approached the train station. “You know.” Sousuke ran a thumb over the back of Rin’s hand as he spoke. “You were being awfully flirtatious back there. Usually you’re far more conservative. We’re not going to be able to dodge their questions now. It is highly likely they’re going share what they saw.” Rin shrugged as they boarded the train. The car was empty at the late hour.

“I’ve been thinking of making us public, anyway. I’m tired of having to hide. There’s no point.” Sousuke frowned.

“Rin, think carefully about this. Your public image is very important.” Sharp eyes glowered at him from beneath a red fringe.

“Sousuke, it’s not as if gay people are unheard of in the Olympics. Plus…” Rin looked away, leaning his chin on a palm as he stared out the window at the Tokyo cityscape drift by. “Haru was planning on doing it, too.” At this, Sousuke raised an questioning eyebrow.  
“Haru is?”

“Yeah, you know how he is.” Rin waved his hand vaguely. “He never lets what others think stop him from doing whatever the hell he wants. And the rumors around him and Makoto have been floating around for ages since Makoto’s always around. Really, the only one who’s stopping him was Makoto himself, since he was worried for the same reason that you are.” Rin spared Sousuke a brief glance. “I mean, what are they going to do anyway?” Rin grumbled into his hand. “Kick us off? We’re the best in Japan, good luck to them finding replacements.” Sousuke could only laugh in quiet shoulder shaking breaths when Rin’s rambling trailed off.

“You’re just as stubborn, you know that?” He said. Rin huffed. “Do whatever it is you think is best.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Rin’s hand. “I’ll always be here to support you.” There was a sniff from beside him. “Oi,” Sousuke called, leaning in with a smile, “Are you crying?” The hand curled in his suddenly yanked away as Rin turned his back to him completely, arms crossed like a child’s.

“I’m not crying.” Came the retort but Sousuke could hear the slight waver in his voice. Sousuke smiled and allowed his lover to keep the façade as they fell into a silence.

“Speaking of those two…” Rin began a couple minutes later, voice relatively back to normal. “Makoto asked us to join them for dinner this weekend. You want to?”

“Do I really have a choice?” Rin grinned.

“Not really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry this update took so long...I started school so I haven't been able to get around to writing...but here it is now!


	6. To The Ends of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke meet up with some old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh man finally an update! School's started and I haven't been able to write and plus I've just be been drawing a ton lmao also it is SouRin week so yes a ton of awesome work has been keeping me occupied as well haha.
> 
> Sorry this is a short one...but the next part is smut I thought it should be separated from this

“Rin! Sousuke!”

The pair turned at the call to see Makoto’s broad frame jog towards them through the crowd, hand waving. Haru trailed behind him at a brisk pace, scarf pulled high over his nose to conceal most of his face. “Sorry, sorry!” Makoto apologized breathlessly as he slowed to a halt before them. “Haru wouldn’t get out of the bath when I told him to and now we’re late, sorry.” Rin snorted as he stepped up to Makoto with a raised hand.

“Figures.” He replied with a grin as Makoto gripped it and they pulled each other into a one armed hug. “Good to see you, Makoto.”

“You too, Rin.” Makoto gave a gentle laugh before nodding at Sousuke and enveloped him in a brief hug as well.

“How are you doing, Sousuke? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Sousuke quirked his lips into a sideways smile and shrugged.

“Same old, same old, I suppose. Busy with the swim team and the new season.”

“I’m sure! The clinic has been buzzing as well, we’ve added a daycare system to the curriculum so my days are mostly spent chasing after the kids.” Makoto smiled brightly. “Ah, but it’s a great time, they love getting into the water to goof off. Reminds a bit of Haru, really.” Sousuke couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that rumbled from his chest.

“Oi Haru, what’s with that look?” They turned at Rin’s chastising tone.  Haru appeared to have a rather dark rain cloud drifting over him. He mumbled something that made Rin lean in close just to hear only to then bark out a sharp laugh and shake his head in exasperation.

“Hah…” Makoto sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. “Haru’s a bit upset because I said we’d go to the aquarium today, but then I realized later I had already planned this lunch with you guys.” Rin snickered, then clapped Haru hard on the back, pitching his slighter frame forward into a stumble.

“Sorry to ruin your date with Makoto, Haru.” Rin only grinned at the icy glare directed at him. “But hey, you’ve got three months to make up for it.” With a toss of his hair, Rin sauntered back to Sousuke’s side to hook his arm through his. “Let’s get to the restaurant, I’m starving.” 

 

* * *

 

The restaurant buzzed noisily in the background for the lunch hour, the sound of plates and utensils clattering among the constant hum of voices.

“Hey, Haru…” Rin said softly when the light but friendly conversation between the four had died down as they neared the end of the meal. Sousuke watched Rin from the corner of his eye as Rin pushed circles through the remains of his food, brow furrowed slightly as he thought through his next words. “Are really planning on coming out?” The air between the two couples suddenly thickened. Sousuke silently slid his hand down Rin’s thigh to grip gently at his knee, stilling the foot that been stroking along his own calf beneath the table the entire meal. Haru didn’t respond immediately, but kept his gaze steadily clear on Rin.

“Haru?” Makoto asked first, when the silence dragged on, his voice laced with slight confusion.

“Yeah.” Haru confirmed steadfastly. Sousuke sighed as Rin gave Haru a crooked smile then turned and met his gaze.

“Then I guess I will too.” Rin said, his hand covering Sousuke’s on his knee. Makoto continued to look between the three of them in puzzlement.

“What are you guys talking about?” he wondered apprehensively.

“What? Can’t read his mind now?” Rin sneered good-naturedly.

“Rin, I’m being serious!” Makoto bemoaned, still wary. “What’s going on? Coming out for what?”

“Makoto.” All eyes turned to Haru. “I want to tell them about us.”

“Eh? Them? Who’s ‘them’?” Sousuke pressed his lips together in amusement as Rin heavily rolled his eyes.

“The world, Makoto.” Rin supplied, eyes shining as he leaned forward in his enthusiasm. “Tell the world about us,” he gestured between himself and Sousuke, “ and you two, as well. Do you get it now, Makoto?” There was a beat of silence. They all knew what was coming next.

“EH?!?” Makoto almost leapt from his seat in his shock, the disturbance causing a few heads to turn their way. Flushing in embarrassment at his outburst, Makoto shrank into his seat as small as his large frame could go. “You guys can’t be serious?!” He pleaded desperately in a hushed whisper, face burning pink. “Haru, we’ve already talked so many times about this! I thought we agreed that this was fine!”

“It’s not.” Came the curt reply. “I don’t like hiding.”

“Haru-“

“To be honest,” Rin cut in, “I’m getting pretty tired of it myself. Really, it’s not as if gay people aren’t _unheard of_ in the Olympics or something.” Makoto immediately looked to Sousuke, bright green eyes pleading for some support or explanation. Expecting the reaction, Sousuke only sighed again before giving a shrug.

“It’s not like we can do anything to stop them.” Rin snorted in what Sousuke suspected was agreement.

“Sousuke…” Makoto lamented briefly before drawing back his composure. “Have you two truly and honestly thought this out? Thought about the consequences?” Haru and Rin shared a glance as Makoto commenced his mother-hen tirade. “What if you’re rejected from the team because of this?” Rin clicked his tongue irritably.

“As if they could kick us off the team, Makoto. God, you’re just like Sousuke. What can they do? We’re the fastest in Japan! Hard for them to find replacements.”

“Rin.” Makoto took on a tone so stern that even Sousuke had to admit he would have been cowed had it been directed at him. “This is important! You can’t be so sure of something like that. And what are you going to do about the press?”

“We can handle the press.” Haru finally said, voice low. “They’re annoying but they get bored easily.” Rin nodded in agreement.

“What about Sousuke then?” Makoto asked Rin directly and Sousuke inwardly groaned. “Do you want him to be dealing with the press while he works? Do you want him to have to hold them off from his own home when you’re not there?” Rin bristled.  
“So you’re saying you can handle it but Sousuke can’t?” He snarled with his teeth bared. Sousuke pinched his brow at the increasing tension at the table.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Rin! I just want you to think this through! Haru gets so easily swept up in your passion that it’d be pointless for me to stop him if you follow through.”

“I can make my own decisions, Makoto.”

“I know you can, Haru, but this a critical situation. You know that I want nothing more than to announce us to the world, but we do have to be realistic here. You both have worked so hard to get where you are now and I, and I’m sure Sousuke as well, don’t want it all to go to waste.”

“Makoto, Sousuke and I have talked it through and we are prepared for whatever happens.”

“Have you really? Because it doesn’t seem-“

“Makoto.” Finally Makoto quieted as he turned to face Haru. They stared at each other in a tense silence. Rin slouched in his seat against Sousuke, arms crossed and lip curled slightly in mild distaste as he watched the wordless exchange before them. A minute later, Makoto slumped in his seat. He spared one last glance towards Haru, who had easily reached over to lace their hands together. Makoto’s other hand raked roughly through his light hair and he sighed.

“Well…” he began, sounding defeated. Yet there was a tinge of something else, something excited, in his voice. “If you’ve really thought this over, then there’s nothing I won’t do or endure to stay by your side, Haru.” A rare smile ghosted across Haru’s lips. Sousuke glanced at Rin, who had gone awfully silent since Makoto spoke again. He decided then was the time to give his input.

“I feel the same, Rin. As I said before, if this is what you really want and if you are prepared to shoulder the consequences, then I would gladly share the burden with you.” Rin had turned to look at him and Sousuke could see his wide eyes glistening. He resisted the urge to reach up and swipe the unshed tears with his thumb for Makoto and Haru’s sake. “Don’t cry now.” He intoned with a teasing half smile. Rin’s nose scrunched up slightly before he, predictably, looked away.

“M’not crying.” He grumbled as he hunched his shoulders. Despite his denial, Rin sniffled the slightest bit. But then, his shoulder began to shake and Sousuke realized Rin was laughing, first quiet but it quickly melded into a hearty laugh. It elicited a fondness deep in Sousuke’s gut and not long after he was laughing, too. Makoto’s dulcet chuckle joined in shortly after and finally, even Haru cracked a smile. The rest of the lunch ended with jokes and light tones.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Sousuke.”

“Hm?”

“Did you really mean what you said back there, at the restaurant...? Are you really ok with it…?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Critiques are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at bakapandy.tumblr.com ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and comments welcome!


End file.
